


Love is all you need

by elenowls



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenowls/pseuds/elenowls
Summary: I wrote this on tumblr (jooheolic.tumblr.com) and I said hey, let's post that on ao3 too! Hope you like it.





	Love is all you need

It was beginning a new day. The sun was slowly rising and its rays were illuminating the room where Jackson and his girlfriend were sleeping. The weather was so nice, it was a peaceful morning. Not for her, at least. 

She had a nightmare and it felt so real that immediately woke up and, after that moment, she realized that her whole body was shaking and, uncounsciously, she had been crying in her sleep. After that, she began to remember that bad dream: she dreamt about Jackson cheating on her. The other girl was much more beautiful and skinny than her, long legs wrapped around Jackson’s waist as he began to move his hips towards her body. Long and voluminous hair were splayed out on the pillow like she was a Greek goddess. She couldn’t take it anymore and let out a cry as tears rolled down her face and then, she woke up to reality.

Jackson was still sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed, facing her. She looked at him and began to sob. She didn’t want to wake him up, he was tired from practising almost all day, so she brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle her sobs. But, it didn’t work.

Jackson slowly opened his eyes and, with a frown, looked to the other side of the shared bed, searching for his love. When he looked at her puffy eyes and red lips, he immediately sat up and hugged her tight, burying her face in his chest. She sobbed so hard and stained Jackson’s shirt with her tears.

“Honey, tell me what happened.” he whispered.

“P-Please don’t l-leave me…” she hiccupped.

“I’m not planning on leaving you. I love you so much to actually do that. Tell me, what did you dream?” he asked, stroking her hair.

“Y-You were cheating on me, s-she…” she began to cry even more.

“She?”

“S-She was beautiful l-like a g-goddess. No wonder w-why you chose her. I mean, you’re handsome, you deserve a beautiful and pretty girl. Why did you even chose me? I don’t have long and skinny legs. I’m too short. Also, my hair aren’t that-”

“Baby listen. I chose you because you’re simple. To me, your body is perfect. But, it’s not what really matter. What truly matter is that you’re funny, you’re smart— I mean, you know more languages than I do! Also, you care about me more than I do to you. It’s me that have to say why you’re still with me. I almost come late every day, I go on tour and leave for months.. I love you. Please, believe me. I love you and I’ll never let you go. Also, you have big boobs why I have to leave you when other girls got small boob-” with that, she smacked his chest and began to laugh.

“I love you too, Jackson.” she said, kissing his lips. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss.

“Let’s go back to sleep, mh?” he whispered, laying on his back with her head on his chest. She felt him kissing the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr (jooheolic.tumblr.com) and I said hey, let's post that on ao3 too! Hope you like it.


End file.
